


Make Out Point

by silentnormanellison



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentnormanellison/pseuds/silentnormanellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red finally finds the nerve to ask Gordo on a date. They go to a hill that the teenagers go to and share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only piece I could find that doesn't include any triggering content, and I didn't want to just dive in for my first post. This is the fluffiest one I could find, and it's trash so I apologize.

“Ring! Ring! Ring!” went Red’s alarm clock that morning. He woke up groggy and looked at the clock. 7:58 it said. Red jumped out of bed to prepare for the day. “Today’s the day!” He thought to himself as he threw on his overalls and a white t-shirt underneath. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his bag and a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. Red patted his pockets for his keys and couldn’t feel them. He ran back inside and snatched them from his bedside table and sprinted back to his 1979 red Chevy, cranked it and pulled out of his quiet neighborhood to school. 

Red pulled into the school parking lot at 8:13 and saw him reading a novel with his ear buds in. Red walked up slowly, keeping his head down.  
“Hey, Gordo.” Red said casually. Gordo didn’t look up from his book and started humming the tune of the music he was listening to. “Probably some weird Mexican shit.” Red thought to himself. Red leaned down to get into Gordo’s sight and waved slightly. Gordo jumped at the interruption and ripped one of the earbuds out of his ears. 

“Hey, Red.” Gordo said to him, looking up. “Sorry, you scared me.” He continued at Red. 

“I actually wanted to ask you something Gordo?” Red said slowly, his mind racing. He couldn’t do this. Not right now. “Do you uh,” Red started, “have the notes for Geology?” 

“Uh, yeah. Here.” Gordo responded, pulling a notebook out of his bag. “Just give 'em back when you’re done.” He handed the book to Red and stood up. Just then the morning bell rang and Gordo started to walk off to go to class. Red stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning and walking in the opposite direction. 

Class passed slowly as Red thought about to get through his current problem. The teacher droned on and on, talking about the uses of propaganda in the 1940’s during WWII. Reds mind trailed off to him in his car, with Gordo, them driving quietly down the road, music playing quietly in the background. Suddenly the class bell rang and it was time for school to let out. Red walked slowly, looking for Gordo. By the time he got to the parking lot he hadn’t seen Gordo and he gave up. He sighed in defeat and pulled out of the lot.

Gordo was walking down the street. Red saw him and pulled up beside him. 

“Hey, Gordo!” Red shouted out the window. “Want a ride?” Gordo looked at him silently and then opened the car door to climb in. Gordo was in his car and there was no way that there would ever be a better time to ask than right now. He looked at Gordo, and just stared for a moment. Gordo felt him staring but ignored it, wishing that Red would make the first move. Red eventually began speaking, about the weather, of course. Gordo internally rolled his eyes, and moved his hand to the middle of the front seat, right next to Reds thigh. Red gulped quietly and opened his mouth.

“Gordo will you go out with me?” Red belted out. Gordo looked over and stared at him in the eyes for a few seconds. After what felt like an eternity Gordo finally responded.

“Of course I will.” He said. Red pulled up outside of Gordo’s house and waited. 

“How about 8 tonight?” Red asked. Gordo nodded his head as he slid out of the car. Red watched Gordo walk up to his front porch. He turned and waved to Red and then went inside. Red sat, with his head in his hands.

That night at 7:30 Red changed into his best pair of jeans and a button up. He ran out the door and sped over to Gordo’s house. He honked the horn once and Gordo came out, having changed into a baggy t-shirt and some loose jeans. He slid into Reds car and didn’t say anything. Red glanced over and decided to stay silent also. Red drove to the local diner and they entered the place together.  
“So how are you?” Red asked him awkwardly.

“Good.” Gordo said dismissively. 

The boys ate in silence, just enjoying each others company. Both were very nervous and couldn’t bare to speak. After they finished Red paid the bill and they got back into the car. Red turned up the radio as they pulled out of the diner and got back onto the highway. An idea popped into Reds head and he drove to the popular teenage spot.

Gordo sat quietly with his hands on his lap. Soft jazz was playing on a late night special. Gordo looked around outside the car. At the top of Makeout Point, Gordo noticed that it was a straight shot down and it made him a little nervous.

Red noticed Gordo shaking a bit and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go home?" Red asked him, looking into his eyes. 

"N-no." Gordo stuttered out. They looked out past the cliff together. 

They watched the stars through the windshield. “It’s just that I have a fear of heights.” Gordo said quietly. 

Red took Gordo’s hand in his own and stroked the top with his thumb. He knew that this was his first day with Gordo, and he was never the hopeless romantic type, but either way he felt safe with Gordo around. Red leaned over and rested his head in the crook of Gordo’s neck. "I want you." He whispered quietly. Red felt Gordo’s body stiffen and backed off for a minute. He left his head resting gently against Gordo’s shoulder. He turned to look at Gordo and took Gordo’s chin softly, and looked him in the eyes. Gordo blinked and peered back at Red. Music played in the background, and Red leaned closer into Gordo. Reds chin jutted forward and his eyes closed. 

Gordo closed his eyes and leaned forward. He tilted his chin to the right and their lips connected softly. Gordo forced himself to relax, he knew he liked Red. He didn’t care what the others thought, and he leaned more into the kiss, forgetting every problem he’d ever had. Gordo’s body melted as Reds lips parted and nipped lightly at Gordo’s bottom lip. Gordo moaned into Reds mouth. 

"Red." He sighed softly, pausing to catch his breath. Gordo’s hands grasped at Reds neck, pulling him closer. Deeper into the kiss. They kissed, leaning into each other, just taking it slow. 

The clock beeped at 11:30. Red and Gordo groaned together and pulled away. Red cranked the car and pulled out from the spot. They started down the road, holding hands until Red dropped Gordo off at his house.


End file.
